Skyrim: A Forgotten Hero
by Shabhira the Daedric Princess
Summary: A vampire on the run from her past finds friends and enemies in unlikely places. Will the world accept her as the hero she is and was or will they forsake her once more?
1. What did I do this time?

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_ Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_ Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_ Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!_

_ Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_ Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

_ Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_ Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_ Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_ Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

If someone is a hero do they only do 'good' things?

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there. You were caught trying to cross the border right?" I glance up at a young blonde Nord, I remember nothing but then again the gods seem to like to use me so I'm not that surprised. "You stupid rebels before you showed up Skyrim was fine! Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that stallion and be halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"Well we're all brothers and sisters in binds now horse-thief." "You there it's not us the Empire wants it's these rebels, we shouldn't be here." That's not exactly true. I may be the Champion of Cyrodill but I think the Empire died with Martin so I make a point to try to kill any Thalmor or _Imperial Legionnaire_ I find. I glance over at the man next to me. Since my luck is so _amazing_ I happen to be sitting next to Ulfric Stormcloak. We had a bit of eh… trouble a few years ago. I won't bore you with the details but it happened after he learned the voice. Which I guess explains the gag.

You can practically smell his hatred of me. Soon we enter a settlement known as Helgen, "Look at him _General Tullius_ the _Military Governor_. The Thalmor are with him, I bet they had something to do with this." "Papa what are the soldiers doing?" "Back inside little cub." A faint smile touches my lips as I remember when my mother used to call me little kitten. She also called me small-annoying-child-with-no-sense-of-self-preserv ation.

That was three hundred twenty years ago so she's dead now of course. I don't think I have any living relatives left except for my 'Caravan Brother' Kharjo. "Awww but papa I want to watch the soldiers." "I said inside. Now." Soon we stop in the middle of the square and I spot the executioner. "Wait, why are we stopping?" "Why do you think, it's the end of the line."

We jump down from the cart and the thief is going on and on about how they need to tell them it was a mistake. A young Imperial I know as Hadvar starts calling names, "Ralof of Riverwood." The young blonde Nord walks towards the other prisoners. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." He looks back at me one more time before walking towards the others with his head held high. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief panics, _"No you can't do this! I'm not a rebel!"_

He runs as fast as he can and, _"Halt! Archers!"_ He collapses and presumably dies from an arrow in the back. "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar turns his attention to me, "You there step forward. Who are you?" I give him a smile just wide enough to show my fangs, "Why Hadvar don't you remember me?" He turns very pale, "Sh-Shabhira? How? You're supposed to be dead." "Do I detect some disappointment child?" The boy is the only one I've told, other than Ulfric, about who I am.

He looks at his list, "Captain what should we do her name is not on here." "Kill her with the rest." Hadvar turns back apologetically, "I'm sorry Shabhira. Follow the captain." I growl and follow the woman just to the outskirts. It must be quite a sight, a two hundred twenty year old vampire among these Nords. Of course I only look about twenty but I am the only khajiit with snow white fur, black hair and blood red eyes. A man begins speaking to Ulfric, "Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down like the dog you are."

We hear a roar as if from some massive beast, "What was that?" "It was nothing, carry on." "Yes General Tullius. Give them their last rites." A priest begins to speak, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius blessings of the Eight Divines-" One of the soldiers cuts her off, "Oh for the love of Talos let's just get this over with." "As you wish." The captain shoves the rebel to his knees and even when facing death he is still brave, "My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials can you say the same?"

I look away as the ax slices through muscle and bone. "Justice!" "Death to the Stormcloaks!" "Death to the Empire!" "Next the cat!" We hear the roar again, "There it is again." "I said next prisoner!" "To the block Shabhira, nice and easy."

I walk to the block with my head high and there the captain shoves me onto my knees and puts her foot on my back forcing me down so I have to put my head on the blood stained block. As the executioner is raising his blade a massive black dragon lands on the watch tower right behind him. People begin yelling, "What in Oblivion is that?" "_Dragon!_" "_It's in the clouds!_""Sentries what do you see?" The dragon causes fire or something to rain from the sky and it kills the executioner who lands on top of me.

The next thing I know Ralof is dragging me to my feet, "Come on Khajiit get up, the gods won't give us another chance." I have no clue how he got his hands unbound but I follow him into one of the watchtowers anyways. When I enter Ralof closes the door, "Jarl Ulfric what was that thing? Could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages Ralof. _We need to move now!"_ He glances at me, "Why did you bring _her_?" Before he can speak, "Okay I don't want to die today so how about we deal with this_ later_ .We escape and then you can kill me, does that work?" Before he can speak I do the logical thing and run up the tower.

When I get there a man is trying to move some rubble when the dragon smashes through the side of the tower. Then I hear it … speak. "Yol… Toor… Shul!" When it speaks fire comes out of its mouth, "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan! Arrogant mortals!" I can't believe the dragon spoke human and something else. It's odd that some words caused fire but others were just words. The dragon launches from the side of the tower and continues to destroy Helgen.

The man Ralof comes up the tower with Ulfric close behind him, "Now what?" I glance back at him, "The only thing we can do. Jump." "_What!_ Are you insane?" I'm on the ledge when I turn back to him, "Not insane just… different." I smile and fall backwards. He springs forwards and tries to grab me but I'm too far away. I twist quickly, bring the rope to my mouth and rip it. I land both hands on the floor, one leg bent underneath me and one out, _"You're insane! I'm not doing that!" "You don't have to just try to meet up with me!"_

I turn and run through the burning house, jumping from the second floor to the bottom floor. I see Hadvar trying to get a boy off the road, _"Hamming! You have to get over here, now!"_ The boy runs off the road and a moment later the dragon lands and kills the man in the road, "_Oh gods no! Everyone get back!"_ Hadvar just seems to notice me, "Still alive Shabhira? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, stay with the boy I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." "Gods guide you Hadvar." We run through Helgen, as fast as possible and stop next to a wall while the dovah is above us, "Yol…Toor…Shul!" The dovah is slowly setting everything on fire. I can smell burned bodies and the smoke burns my eyes but I still manage to stay close to Hadvar.

Soon we catch up with Ralof, _"Ralof, you traitor! Out of my way!"_ "_We're escaping Hadvar you're not stopping us this time!" "Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"_ They both tell me to follow them into the keep but I get annoyed at the situation, _"Okay I have an idea how about we ALL get out of here?!"_ They look rather shocked, "Oh my… just get into the keep both of you." Somehow we all end up in the keep and Hadvar bars the door behind us, "I can't believe it that was a dragon the harbingers of the end times." Ralof remember when our parents told us stories about the dragons?" I can see a small smile start to form and I don't want them to go on and on so I cut in, "Can we do the whole backstory thing later? I would suggest getting these binds off of me and we get out of here."


	2. Skyrim

_**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy my awesome! Remember to PM about your character i might add him/her. No Dovahkiins oblviously**_

* * *

The men glance at each other and Hadvar hesitantly steps towards me to cut the binds off, "Thank you." He merely nods, "Okay I'm going to find some armor or something." I wander around the room a bit and pull some Imperial Legionnaire armor out of a chest. "Can you guys um… turn around so I can change?" They oblige and I quickly slip out of my black clothes then slip into the studded armor. The armor feels strange against me… almost like it was meant for me.

"Okay I'm dressed now what?" Before either of them can respond some Stormcloaks happen upon us and before we can utter a word they attack us, "Wait we just want to talk!" This was from Hadvar but I didn't have long to think on it before one of the tried to slash me. I retaliate quickly my long knife like claws slicing through thin armor. I round house kick the man in the head and he stumbles back, lowering his weapon slightly which gives me just enough of an opening to jump forward and sink my teeth into his neck. He quickly dies from blood loss and now I won't have to feed for another twenty-four hours.

"Let's go." The boys follow me through a room with a dead soldier and down a spiral staircase. "Watch out!" Part of the tower collapses and I momentarily lose my footing. "Dragon doesn't give up easily does it?" I just roll my eyes and run into a storeroom and I can hear some people arguing. I get close behind them and before they can react they both have their heads ripped off. "Was that completely necessary?" I merely turn and give a sort of small smile.

I turn back to rummage around in a barrel and find a few potions, "Come on let's go." We go down yet another stairway and come into a torture room. I quickly kill both the torturer and his assistant, "Looks like we're too late." The rebels in here are already dead. "I didn't know we had a torture chamber." I glance back at him and almost feel bad for the kid; finding out his Empire killed and tortured innocents must be hard.

I wander over to a cell, "Hey there's some stuff in here." "Can you pick the lock?" "Easy. If either of you have a lock pick." No response and when I glance at the table I notice a few picks, a bag, and a book so I of course pick them all up and quickly pick the lock. I grab the gold, the spell book, and the mages robes. Soon we enter a massive cavern with some arguing imperials. "We need to wait for General Tullius." _"I'm not waiting around to be killed by a dragon!" _

I sneak up on them and quickly slit their throats, "Come on!" We find a drawbridge and of course I pull the lever next to it. I run ahead and run into some frostbite spiders which are rather easy kills, "I really hate those things too many eyes you know?" Soon we come into yet another cavern and see a bear, "Hold up there's a bear up ahead. See her? I don't want to tangle with her right now so we can sneak past or if you're feeling lucky take this bow, you might catch her by surprise. I'll follow your lead." I also don't really feel like taking on a bear right now so I just sneak past her and then, "Look it's the exit! I knew we'd make it!" "Get down it's that dragon again!"

We hide behind a rock until the dragon flies off, "It looks like he's gone." Ralof turns to me, "Thanks for your help I don't think I would have made it out without you. You know you should talk to my sister in Riverwood I'm sure she'd be able to help you. We should probably split up though." "Split up? Heck no! I'm coming with you two." They both grin. We start walking towards Riverwood and soon we come upon something they call standing stones. They tell me that they each have powers and that there are nine of these stones scattered across Skyrim. I reach forwards and touch the thief stone, the stone momentarily lights up and then the light fades. "A thief eh? You know it's not too late to take charge of your fate."


	3. Riverwood

_**Hello peoples! Sorry bout the short chapters. Next one you can meet Shabhira nd know why she**_NEVER_** smiles [you thought she smiled once didn't you? The entire time she had a blank face.]**_

* * *

I choose not to respond and continue walking along the path. "See that barrow up there? It's Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my uncle could stand to live in the shadow of that place. I guess you just get used to it." We are still walking as we talk, "You know you should go up to Solitude and join the Empire if I get there before you I'd vouch for you." Of course Ralof cuts in, "I think she'd rather side with the people who didn't try to kill her." Before they can get into an argument, "I don't think I'll join either side I mean in my opinion the Empire died with Martin Septim and Ulfric has a good cause but he treats anyone who is not a Nord horribly."

The rest of the walk to Riverwood is uneventful and quiet. "It looks like we're the first ones to make it back. Hopefully no one knows about what happened in Helgen, come on let's go find my sister." Before Hadvar can respond I cut in, "I'll talk to his sister and your uncle alright?" He nods and jogs in the opposite direction while I jog after Ralof and soon we meet up with Ralof's sister, "Gerdur!" "Ralof, are you okay? What happened? When I heard that Ulfric's party had been ambushed I feared the worst. Who's this one of your comrades?" "I'm all right and this is Shabhira she's not a comrade yet, but is there somewhere we can speak privately?" "Of course follow me. Hod come down here a minute!" "What is it, Sven drunk on the job again?"

"Just come down here!" "Is that you Ralof? I'll be right down!" We walk over to a tree that had been cut down and Ralof's nephew comes over, "Uncle Ralof why are you here? Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Gerdur seems embarrassed and slightly annoyed right now, "Hush Frodnar this is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road, and come get me if you see any Imperials." "Awww but mama I want to talk to uncle Ralof." "Look at you your almost a grown man, soon you'll be joining the fight yourself." "That's right I won't let any Imperials sneak up on you."

The cub and his dog run off to presumably go and watch the road, and the man Hod comes down, "Ralof what are you doing here? What happened? You two look pretty well done in." I choose to let Ralof explain this, "What you heard about Helgen is true. We were captured and they had us lined up and ready to start chopping. They wouldn't even give Ulfric a fair trial, treason for fighting for your people! The strangest thing is though we were saved by a dragon." "A dragon?" "Aye, I can hardly believe it and I was there." Gerdur turns to me, "I can't thank you enough for helping my brother. I want you to have to have this bow, and there is something you could do for me or rather for all of us here. Can you go to Whiterun and ask the jarl to send troops to Riverwood?" I take the silver bow and arrows, "Sure I can ask him for you."

I turn and jog back towards the front gate in hopes of finding Hadvar and I finally have some luck, I find Hadvar talking with his uncle at his forge. "Hey Hadvar!" He waves me over, "Come here crazy cat. This is my uncle Alvor, Alvor this is Shabhira." He takes my offered paw, "So you're the vampire my nephew was talking about. It's nice to meet you; Hadvar explained a bit maybe you can fill in the blanks?" "All right but is there somewhere private we can talk?" ""Of course and this way you can meet my wife and daughter." Hadvar and I walk after Alvor as he leads us to his house which is right across from the forge.

The moment we walk into the house a young girl runs up to me and starts talking, "Are you a friend of Hadvar's? How long have you known him? Are you dating? What's your name? I'm Dorthe." Alvor's wife cuts in, "I'm sorry about that she's never met a cat before. I'm Sigrid by the way. What happened to you and Hadvar? Here both of you sit down."I graciously take the offered seat and Hadvar sits next to me. "What happened to you two?" Hadvar and I explain all that happened in Helgen, first from his point of view and then mine. "Oh you poor dears, you have to spend the night and then you can leave in the morning. I'll show you where to sleep." Sigrid shows us where to lay our heads and the moment my head touches the bed I'm out like a light.


	4. Lucien Lachance

_**Flashback time! the song is Imagine Dragons Demons. DARK BROTHERHOOD FOREVER!**_

* * *

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_The first time I saw him I was twenty years old, barely a woman. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer that is good you'll need a clean conscience for what I'm about to propose." He was clad in all black I could barely see his face. All I could make out was ice blue eyes. I do not respond to the man in my room._ _"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased... That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family..."_

_Again I do not respond but instead slowly reach for my blade, "Looking for this child of darkness?" I remain silent still as he hold up my ebony dagger,_ _"So, I have your rapt attention. Splendid. Now listen closely, on the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you_ _sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."_

_I still refuse to talk, "Still no response child of darkness? One might think you are mute, ah but no matter please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon." Lucien gives me a cold smile and leaves without making a sound. Once he is gone a look over the small blade on the inside is an inscription, "The Blade of Woe. A fitting name for an assassin's blade." I get up, slip on my 'thieves' armor, grab my things and silently slip out of the inn._

_My horse is waiting for me close to the door and untied, "Hey Midnight, Lucien untied you didn't he? Well come on we've got work to do." I smoothly swing into the dark black saddle and head in the direction of the Inn of Ill Omen. Luckily for me I'm not that far away from Bravil and it only takes me a day if hard riding to get there. Once outside I tie up Midnight to the post, "Stay here alright?" I give her thin black neck a pat and go inside. "Welcome, welcome! You look like you must be tired. A drink or a bed perhaps?" I give a little smile but shake my head, "No than you. I'm actually looking for a man named Rufio he's a friend of mine." _

_The well-practiced lie rolls off my tongue, "Rufio? Old man's hiding in his room. I think he's hiding something but he pays so I don't care." "Where is his room?" "Downstairs." I give a small smile and walk down the stairs, "Rufio? Where are you?" I say it in an almost sing song voice. I hear someone run and see someone close a door. I open the door, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little skeever thinking he could hide."_

_He cowers next to his bed, "Oh gods no please don't kill me." I have a look of disgust on my face, "You deserve to die for what you did dog." "P-please I-I didn't mean to kill her it was an accident." In all honesty I hadn't known that he had done anything I was mostly joking. He's still on the ground begging for his life when I pull out the Blade of Woe and end him. Once he is dead I feel a chill up my spine, and like something dark is watching._

_I stroll up the stairs and ask for a room for tonight, "Sure. Hey Sasha show the cat to her room." A young high elf of about twenty years comes over, "This way milady." I follow the young elf as she leads me to an upstairs room. "Just call if you need anything." I give a small smile and decide to give LuLa a little surprise. I dig around in my bag until I find a small sash that I tie to either side of the door way. I find a bowl filled with water on the side table that I place in front of the door so if he opens it he'll spill the water and wake me up. To be just a bit spiteful I fill a bucket with mead and place on the top of the door as an extra present for Mr. Lachance._

_A while after I fall asleep I hear cold whisper close to me, "So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family. I will give you a word of warning never again try something like you did tonight." I open my eyes and sit up to find Lucien standing next to my bed, I glance over and the bowl is on the table next to the bucket and when I look up at my hands I see they are tied to the bed frame above my head._ _"Now heed these words dear child, the slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family." _

_He then leans in close to me, "Remember child do not pull anything like this again. We have 'special' ways of dealing with insubordinate Sisters." He turns to leave, "Wait!" "So you can talk." "What is the covenant?"_ _"Know this. Every Dark Brother and Sister is a child of Sithis. He whom we call Sithis has many other names. Chaos. Doom. Discord. Sithis is the Void. We of the Dark Brotherhood serve the Night Mother, who is the bride of Sithis. The Night Mother rules her children with a terrible Black Hand. The Black Hand is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of one Listener and Four Speakers. Four fingers and a thumb, if you will. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by the Five Tenets. They are the laws that guide and protect us."_

_He just confuses me more, "Tenets?" He is still patient,_ _"The Five Tenets are as follows: Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis." He leaves me then, "You didn't untie me! Hello?!"_


	5. Running with wolves

_**Hi again! Unfortunately Shabhira wakes up soon. don't worry there will be more memories! soon you will meet a special character. if you want to learn about her check out Bloodviking's page!**_

* * *

_I am eventually able to get myself untied and leave the inn. I head to Cheydinhal and quickly find the house Lucien mentioned. Since I have such amazing luck I have to pick the lock to get in. I wander down a few flights of stairs and find a strange door, "What is the color of night?" The voice is cold and strange, "Sanguine, my Brother." "Welcome home child." The door swings open and I cautiously walk inside. The first person I meet is an Argonian,_ _"Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood!" _

_I hold out my hand, "Nice to meet you Ocheeva. I'm Shabhira." I expect her scales to be cold but they are pleasantly warm. "It is good to see a new child serving Sithis. These are for you Sister." She holds out armor like hers. A black one piece kind of thing that goes from my ankles to my neck. There are matching boots, gloves and a hood. "This is amazing." "It is enchanted to help you in your endeavors. Now go find Vicente and he'll help you readjust it and give you your first contract." I start to walk but then stop, "Wait, how did you know what size armor I would wear? Although do I want to know?" "Lucien guessed your size when he saw you asleep." "O-o-o-o-Kay. That's not weird at all."_

_We both smile and go different directions. I wander a bit until I run into another Argonian, "Excuse me do you, um, know where Vicente is?" He gives me a smile, "Ah, you must be Shabhira. Yes I do and I'm Teinaava, Ocheeva's twin." I shake his offered hand, "Come here he's this way." He leads me down a few halls and knocks on the door, "Don't be scared by Vicente he won't hurt you." "Come in." Teinaava opens the door, "Brother the newest Sister is here." He leaves and closes the door behind him. I go a few paces closer to where he is sitting on his bed._

_When Vicente looks up from his book I gasp and hastily back up, hitting my hip on the desk nearby in the process. "Ow!"_

_Are you okay? Come here I won't hurt you." He seems genuinely concerned but, "Y-you're a _vampire_!" He holds up his hands, "I swear I won't hurt you just come here." I cautiously come closer and sit on the edge of the bed, "Where did you hit yourself?" I point to my hip, "Here?" I nod and grimace as he touches it but a moment later the pain is gone, "See that wasn't so bad. Let me guess Ocheeva sent you to get help with the armor." _

_"Um, yeah. How do you even put this on anyways?" he points at different buckles and straps to undo and turns around so I can slip it on which is harder than it sounds. "Vicente I need some help here." When he turns back he shakes his head, "What did you do?" somehow I turned the armor into a straightjacket he walks over and helps me to actually put the armor on properly. After a few moments of stretching and readjust I have the most comfortable armor on, "Oh almost forgot Ocheeva said you had a contract for me." "I'll give you the job tomorrow tonight you need to rest. I'll show you where to sleep." I follow the vampire to the sleeping quarters, "There's your bed I'll see you in the morning." I lay on the bed and close my eyes, "'night Vicente."_

"Who's Vicente?" I snap open my eyes, "What?" "I asked who Vicente was." I sit up and shake my head, "No one. It was just a dream." Hadvar smiles, "Well come on Sigrid sent me to drag you out of bed for some breakfast." After a breakfast of chicken eggs and beef and telling about what happened I wave bye to everyone then start down the road. I follow the river until I come to a waterfall where I jump into the road below. I keep walking in the direction of Whiterun.

Soon I see a farm where some people are attacking a giant. I pull out the bow and two shots land in its head and one in the chest. I walk over to retrieve my arrows, "You have a good aim for a cat. You might make a good shield-sister." "What is a shield-sister?" "An outsider eh? Never heard of the Companions? We're an order of warriors who show up to fight if the pay is good enough." "Can I join you?" "It's not for me to say cub. If you got to Jorrvaskr talk to Kodlak Whitemane he'll judge if you are worthy."

I notice the man who is with the two girls is looking at me. He quickly looks away, and I can see him blushing slightly, "Aela shouldn't we walk her to the gate? Remember what the guard said about outsiders?" "What I miss?" "The guards aren't letting in anyone without official business." We start to walk and talk, "I do have business but I could use an escort." "You have business here?" I glance at the man, "Yes milord. I have news from Riverwood." He blushes even more, "You don't have to call me 'lord' Farkas is fine."

I give a little smirk, "Well now you never mentioned your name so how was I to know?" "I, um…ah." "I'm just teasing you little wolf." I affectionately punch his arm. It's pretty fun to make him feel awkward. We do have a bit of trouble at the gate. "Halt khajiits are not allowed to enter the city." The Companions let me speak.

"I have news from Helgen about the dovah attack." "You were at Helgen? Alright go in but I'll be keeping an eye on you. All cats are smugglers and thieves." I roll my eyes and walk into the city, "You guys can go on to Jorrvaskr I have some business to take care of." They smile and jog on ahead. As I'm walking I can see people glancing at me, some are clearly disgusted while others are simply confused. I wander a bit then decide to go to the Drunken Huntsman for some supplies.

"Welcome! Welcome, you must be new in town I'm Elrindir and you are?" I shake his offered hand, "Shabhira the Assassin. I'm looking to buy some weapons." "Then you have come to the right place. What kind of weapons." "A sword and a bow." I do have the silver bow I was given but it helps to have different kinds. He pulls out three different bows. "This one is Daedric, this one is steel and this one is Khajiit. Go on test them out." I pick up the steel one first and it is a fine bow but, "Not enough draw weight on this one."

Next I pick up the Daedric bow, "The draw weight is a bit too heavy for me." Finally I pick up the 'Khajiit' bow, "Wow this one's perfect. Why is it called Khajiit?" He gives me a small smile, "They say that bow was used by the Champion of Cyrodill to close many Oblivion gates. It is enchanted so only the Champion herself or her descendants can wield it." If he could see my fur he would see me visibly pale, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me _Champion._ Here let's get some swords for you to try."

After a few hours of trying different swords he sends me on my way with my old bow and blue and black sword with a black sheath. The sword has Daedric lettering on the blade that says, "Respect is for those who deserve it not who demand it." I walk to Jorrvaskr ignoring all incredulous looks. I walk up the steps and gaze upon the warriors home.


	6. A new friend

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I had writers block bleh :[ You shall meet Claudia soon! Check out Bloodviking's page for info on her!**_

* * *

_For Our _Lady Sheogorath_, without whom all Thought would be linear and all Feeling would be fleeting._

_Blessed are the Madmen, for they hold the keys to secret knowledge._

_Blessed are the Phobic, always wary of that which would do them harm._

_Blessed are the Obsessed, for their courses are clear._

_Blessed are the Addicts, may they quench the thirst that never ebbs._

_Blessed are the _Murderous_, for they have found beauty in the grotesque._

_Blessed are the Firelovers, for their hearts are always warm._

_Blessed are the Artists, for in their hands the impossible is made real._

_Blessed are the _Musicians_, for in their ears they hear the music of the soul._

_Blessed are the _Sleepless_, as they bask in wakeful dreaming._

_Blessed are the Paranoid, ever-watchful for our enemies._

_Blessed are the Visionaries, for their eyes see what might be._

_Blessed are the Painlovers, for in their suffering, we grow stronger._

_Blessed is the _Madgod_, who tricks us when we are foolish, punishes us when we are wrong, tortures us when we are unmindful, and loves us in our imperfection._

The first thing I notice when I walk inside is the smell of mead, the second thing is a Nord woman brawling with a Dunmer male and the third thing is a strange woman with icy blue eyes and fiery red hair talking with an old man. I hear something about werewolves, "Hey I thought you'd make it up here." I see the man named Farkas, "Of course I'd come. Not all Khajiits are smugglers and thieves. Well… I am a thief but that's beside the point." I earn a smile and a laugh for my efforts, "You're a strange cat you know?" "It's a special thing called awesome." "Kodlak is downstairs just so you know. I didn't catch your name." I almost consider smiling, "My name is Shabhira the Prisoner, or just Prisoner." "Why do they call you Prisoner?" "Let's just say I have a tendency for getting into trouble."

I turn to walk towards the stairs and see the woman give a small wave in my direction I give a wave back and continue down the stairs. I wander aimlessly for a bit, "Excuse me ma'am do you know where Kodlak is?" The young imperial I had seen with Farkas points down the hall to a room, "I think he's in there with Vilkas." "Thanks." I run down the hall where I can hear some people talking and I don't want to interrupt so I wait and "accidentally" overhear the conversation. "But I still hear the call of the blood." "It is our burden to bear." "You have me and my brother obviously but I can't vouch for the rest."

I don't know what's going on so I knock on the door, "Come in." I walk in and see an old man and someone who looks very similar to Farkas, "A stranger comes to our halls." "I want to join the Companions." He does not look at all shocked, "Let me have a look at you, yes perhaps a certain strength of spirit." "Master you're not truly considering accepting this…cat are you?" "I am no one's master Vilkas. And last I checked we had some beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their heart." "Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." "Sometimes the famous come to us sometimes men and women come to seek their fame. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm." "Of course how are you with a blade girl?" "I can handle myself." That is just a tiny bit of an understatement, "That may be. This is Vilkas. He will test your arm. Vilkas take her into the yard and see what she can do." He gets up, heads for the door and I follow him up the stairs and then outside. We stop in the middle of the yard, "The old man said to have a look at you so let's do this. Just swing-"

Before he finishes his sentence I pull out my blade and swing at his head in response Vilkas pulls out his blade and quickly blocks me. I move back bouncing on the balls of my feet, "So the cat can fight." I know he's trying to bait me but I don't go for it, "Of course I can fight, but can you?" He goes for me and lean back quickly so the blade passes over my face. I drop low to the ground and kick his feet out from underneath him.

He lands on the ground and rolls as I bring my blade down where his head was only a moment before. We circle each other like two pit wolves. He lunges and I side step. Every time he swings I side step then aim a swing towards him. I hit him every single time and I can tell that's making him angry. We go on like this for a bit longer, "Lower your blade girl." I sheathe my blade but am still tense. "Take my sword up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. Be careful with it, it's probably worth more than you."

As he hands me his blade his hand momentarily touches mine. I step a bit closer to him and hiss, "I don't care if you are in charge here. Do. Not. Order. Me. Around." He turns and walks back inside leaving me staring after him for a moment. I start to walk towards the forge when the girl I had noticed runs up to me, "Don't let Vilkas get on your nerves. He doesn't like anyone. I'm Claudia by the way and you are?" I shake her hand, "Shabhira Assassin or the Prisoner depending on who you ask. You can call me Prisoner." "Why do they call you Prisoner?" "I have a… tendency for getting into trouble. I should probably go maybe we can get to know each other better later." She gives me a smile, "Okay. Bye."

I go to Eorlund at his forge, "You must be Eorlund Vilkas sent me with his sword." He glances up at me and takes the blade, "You must be new around here if Vilkas is sending you with his blade." "Does he always send new bloods to do this kind of thing?" "Don't take it too hard they were all whelps once they just don't like to talk about it. Remember this though don't let them push you around no one rules anyone around here." This idea seems very strange to me, "But _someone_ has to lead. Isn't Kodlak the Harbinger?" "He is but he only advises them."

"I should probably be going." He holds out a hand, "Wait can you do a favor for me?" "I suppose." "Good girl. My wife is in mourning and I was wondering if you could take Aela's shield to her." I nod, "Sure." He hands me her shield and I walk down the slope back into Jorrvaskr I walk downstairs when I don't see Aela upstairs. I eventually find the room she's in, "Hi again. Eorlund sent me with your shield."

"Ah I was wondering when Eorlund would be done with this thank you… you know I never caught your name." "Shabhira the Assassin or the Prisoner depending on who you ask." "You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas." "Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" I shrug, "I'm not one for boasting." "Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about you. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" "Did you call me?" "Of course we did icebrain." "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." "New blood? Oh, hey Prisoner. Come on, follow me." I walk next to Farkas as he leads me down the hall, "Aela and Skjor like to tease me but they're good people. They push us to be our best. Being a Companion can be a harsh life I hope we keep you. Well here's the whelps quarters just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Come to me or my brother if you want some work. Speaking of work I have some now if you're interested."

"I'm interested." "There's a problem right here in Whiterun hold. Nothing too major just some bandits. Think you can take care of it?" "Of course I can." "Good, come back once you're done with the job." Before I set out for the job I go into the whelps quarters to find a bed and drop of some of my stuff. I pull off the Imperial armor and slip into my formfitting Brotherhood armor. It is black as the Void and has helped me many times.I walk back upstairs and run into Claudia.

"Hey again. Are you setting out on a job?" "Yeah Farkas sent me to take some bandits out." "Can I come with?" "Sure I could use some company." We walk side by side as we leave Jorrvaskr and head towards the gate. I want to ask her about what she is but I don't know how, "How long have you lived in Skyrim?" She seems to not mind my questioning, "My entire life, how about you?"

I'm a bit hesitant, "I've only been here for a while but I've visited before." "Where did you live before here?" "Cyrodill." "I guess that explains why you don't talk like other Khajiits." Martin taught me how to speak like a normal person and I've never talked like a Khajiit since, "This one can still talk like Khajiit. She just chooses not to." I earn a small smile from the strange one. Some of the time is spent in silence but other parts are spent with her asking questions.

"Look the camp is just up there." We both crouch low to the ground, "I don't think he's seen us yet." He is a bandit guard at the entrance of the hideout. "I've got this." I pull out the bow and quietly nock the arrow. I pull the bow back to my cheek and let it go. He looks up a moment too late and the arrow pierces his heart.


	7. The first job

_**Sorry this chapter is short other will be longer soon.**_

* * *

"That's some good shooting Sister." I feel touched; no one has called me Sister in a long time and never outside of the Brotherhood. "Come on let's take care of them and hopefully we won't have to camp for the night." It's already getting dark so I have a feeling we'll have to camp. I cringe as the rusted door squeaks open we sneak inside and spot more guards. I take them out quickly and efficiently. We wander through a few tunnels until we come to the main room, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Claudia pulls out an ancient looking sword and I pull out my black/blue blade as the bandits pull out theirs'. One thing I have learned is bandits are complete and total idiots.

Two of the bandits rush us and I slice through ones neck while Claudia runs her blade through the other. Then Claudia breathes…fire? "Yol… Toor…Shul!" the bandit burns to death and I'm left with my mouth hanging open, "What the what just happened? How did you… I … what?!" she just walks back through the cave and exits the hideout with me following behind her. "It's pretty late want to camp here for the night?" "Okay."

I've never liked camping inside of bandit hideouts so we drag a couple of bedrolls outside and start a small fire. "Prisoner can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "You're a vampire aren't you?" "How did you know?" "I met a vampire once you seem like the same." "You're not human either are you?" "No I'm a Dragon Priestess which is why I can Shout. How long have you been a vampire?" it takes me a moment to remember, "About two hundred and twenty years." She doesn't look at all surprised.

"So you knew Martin?" "Yep." "What was he like?" what _was _Martin like? "He was… different. He accepted that I was a vampire and saw me as a sister. He was a scholar and a priest but a brave warrior. He did what he though was right when he sacrificed himself. While other people looked at me with disgust he was kind to me when I told him was an assassin and a thief." "You're an assassin?' "Yeah, I am - I _was_ leader of the Brotherhood in Cyrodill and I was the Grey Fox." She just nods, "It's pretty late we should probably sleep." "Yeah."

We lay down on our bedrolls, "Het Prisoner can I ask you one more question?' "Okay." "Do you… would you turn me into a vampire?" "If you travel with me and prove yourself to me I just might." That seems to make her happy and we both fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Why does my family die?

"Lose control  
Increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
And time to erase

Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born"  
― Muse

_"Brother isn't there another way?" "No I have to destroy the amulet." Martin runs forwards, "Martin! No!" He gives me one last smile before he smashes the amulet. Dagon bursts through the wall as Martin turns into the avatar of Akatosh, a fiery dragon. The avatar destroys Dagon and turns to me, "Sister." He turns into a statue a top the altar and I turn then leave the temple of one. I turn my back on the gods._

_"No." Lucien is dead his corpse mangled and the traitor is still alive. "I know how you two felt but the traitor is dead now. Our family is safe now." Arquen places her hand on my shoulder. "Come we will travel to Bravil to the Night Mothers shrine." We use a spell to travel there quickly and Arquen says things that I ignore. The remaining speakers of the Brotherhood go into the Night Mothers shrine. "You fools Lucien was not the traitor! I was and now you and your Mother shall pay!" I was mad before but now I'm furious. Mathieu kills two of the speaker leaving me and Arquen. The traitor barely moves before I rip the sword out of his hand, and slam him into the wall, "No one. Messes. With. My. Family!" I rip out his throat killing him almost instantly._

_"By the power of the Elder Scrolls I name Emer Dareloth as the true thief of Nocturnal's Cowl." "You're the Gray Fox! I've been betrayed!" "I am the Gray Fox, but you have not been betrayed." " But..." "I am also your missing husband, Corvus." "Corvus! Is it really you? Ten years I've waited for word from you. Why did you hide from me?" "Ten years ago I inherited this cowl from the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I became the new guildmaster, but I also received its curse. 'Whoever wears Nocturnal's cowl shall have his name stricken from history'. Once I donned the cowl, no-one in all of Tamriel could recognize me. With the cowl I became the Gray Fox. Without it, I was a stranger, even to you." _

_"You mean you were unable to return?" "I've stood right next to you, and you didn't even know it. I cried out to you 'Here I am! It's me, Corvus!' but you just looked at me, confused." "You have broken my heart for a second time. I cannot let the infamous criminal mastermind; the Gray Fox become the Count of Anvil. If you try to announce yourself as Corvus, I will deny you. I will deny you before the Emperor if I have to." "I guessed you would say these terrible things to me. That is why I brought my friend along. From this moment forward, I renounce my life of crime forever. I am passing the Gray Cowl of the Thieves Guild to its new guildmaster." Corvus turns to me, "My khajiit friend you are now leader of the Thieves. This is yours now." He hands me the cowl and takes his place next to his wife._

_"This is Imperial Dragon armor. It is to be only worn by the Emperor or the Champion of Cyrodill." I look down at the golden armor in my hands and I feel like I do not deserve it. I leave the barracks and go to the temple of one. "Hello Martin. I think this should be yours." I lay down the golden armor at the base of the statue. "Goodbye Martin." I never go back to the temple of one._

_"My Listener. You have returned." "Hello Sasha, how are you today?" "Same as always. You going to see Lucien?" I merely nod. I go to my room and slip into my Brotherhood armor and grab a bag with Nightshades and Deathbell in it. It only takes me a little while to get to the old Applewatch farm. "Hello my speaker."_

_I kneel in front of Lucien's body and set down the bundle of Nightshades and Deathbells. "I'm so sorry I should have been here sooner. If I had gotten here faster then maybe I could have saved you." A single tear falls and hits the petals of one of the Nightshades. "I'm so sorry Lucien. I'm headed to Skyrim soon. Vicente is coming with me. I'm sure the sanctuary will be fine for a while. I miss you. Goodbye Lucien Lachance my Speaker. I will always be your silencer." I leave the farm for the last time and head off towards Skyrim._

_"Who are you?" "My name is Shabhira the assassin. Your father sent me to train you." "Let's get started." The boy is young for a soldier but he shows remarkable skill. I look forward to training with him more._

_"What do you mean you let him go?!" "My Jarl he had nothing to-""He was probably lying! He's an Elf for crying out loud!" The young Jarl Ulfric is pacing back and forth in his throne room. His remark about race angers me, "Since when does it matter what _race_ he is?! _He had nothing to tell us!" _"You know full well why race matters! All of them are liars and thieves like your kind!" "MY KIND!? You ignorant fool! I have worked for you and helped you since day one. I have stood by you the entire war." "What about when I was captured by Elves?" "You know full well I could not do anything to help you! It was beyond my powers!" "How do I know you're not working with them?"_

_I snap then and slap the ignorant fool. My claws leave long lines across his face that are sure to scar. I then slam him into a wall, "Do. Not. Ever. Accuse. Me. Of. Helping. Them." I let him go and back up a pace, "You know I could have you thrown in jail for that." He's rubbing his neck as he says this. "I know but you won't because you need me." "I don't need you." "Fine." "Wait. Where are you going?" "You say you don't need me so I'm leaving." I give a little wave, "Bye Ulfric." I go back to Cyrodill for a few years._


	9. Meeting the Jarl

_**Hello peoples! Soon Shabhira will either amaze you with her singing or totally embarrass herself. **_

* * *

"Hey wake up sleepy head." I rub my eyes and sit up, "What time is it?" "I don't know early I'd guess around eight or nine." "Woman in my mind 'early' is around noon or one." She just laughs, "Come on the Companions probably think we got eaten by saber cats or something." We start to walk back to Whiterun, "I can totally see Vilkas being like 'Yes the cat is dead!' He really does not seem to like me." "I don't think Vilkas likes anyone. Especially girls." "Well if he makes a smart aleck comment about my gender I'll just dropkick his butt into the middle of the Shivering Isles."

"Where's the Shivering Isles?" I mentally kick myself, "I… it's um…" "You don't have to tell me we all have our secrets." I let out a breath, "Have you heard of Sheogorath?" "Yes the Daedric Prince of insanity. Why?" in response to her question I 'form shift'. One eye goes a yellow cat's eye the other a blue human eye, my hair shortens to my shoulders and turns silver. I never understood why becoming Sheogorath gave me a normal form [my Khajiit form before becoming Sheogorath] and the Sheogorath form. "The Shivering Isles is my plane of Oblivion. I am Sheogorath Daedric Princess of Insanity and the Madgoddess."

Claudia regards me for a moment, "So my new friend is 1 The Champion of Cyrodill, 2 Listener of the Dark brotherhood, 3 the Grey Fox, 4 a vampire and 5 a Daedra?" "That about covers it." "Cool." I revert to my normal form with my blood red eyes, and long black hair that falls to my waist. "You know you are the first person who has actually accepted me in a long time." She puts her arm around my shoulder companionably, "Well both of us are strange and not human so I say we need to stick together."

She is the first person to make me smile in a long time, "You know what you are the first person to make me smile in over two hundred years." "Really? Well we need to get drinks later to celebrate then." "Hey I just remembered I was supposed to talk to the Jarl about the dragon attacks. Do you want to come with?" "Of course. Anything that has to do with dragons and I'll be there. We should probably go tell the Companions we're not dead first." "Nah we can just let them suffer in confusion." We both start laughing and do end up going back to Jorrvaskr. "Hello peoples!"

"See Brother I told you they weren't dead." This remark comes from Farkas and is aimed at Vilkas. "Of course we're not dead. What kind of girls do you take us for?" I aim this slightly at Vilkas, "The kind of girls who can terrify some men." I pat him on the head, "That's a good thing. Men are supposed to be scared of women." I get him to laugh and shake his head, "You are strange girl you know? Are you ready for another job?" "Nah I have to go talk to the Jarl. We just wanted to let you know we weren't eaten or something."

"Well if you have to see the Jarl then shouldn't you go?" "Probably." Claudia and I walk back out of Jorrvaskr, "Okay I have a question. Where in the name of the gods is the Jarls court or whatever at?" She point up to a tall building, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh I'm such an idiot sometimes." She pats me on the shoulder, "Yes you are, but we try not to hold it against you." "Hey!" we both laugh and walk up to Dragonsreach. "Why do they call it Dragonsreach?" "Apparently it was used to house a dragon once." "Awesome."

Once inside we encounter a bit of trouble and that trouble is an annoying Dark Elf, "What are you two doing here? The Jarl is not receiving visitors." Since she has her weapon out mine and Claudia's are out to, "We have news for the Jarl." "Whatever news you have you can tell me." "I don't have to tell a little Elf anything." "Guards remove-""Ireleth I think that is a bit hasty. Come here you two."

Claudia is respectful and bows but I have never been one for being respectful, "Who are you two and what news do you have?" "I know what happened in Helgen with the dovah attack." "Both of you?" "Just me but I dragged Claudia along." "You saw the dragon?" "Yes I had an _amazing _view while the Imperials where trying to cut me head off. Last I saw it the thing was headed into the mountains." My words start an argument as usually, "My lord we should send troops to Riverwood at once-""But the Jarl of Falkreath-""Riverwood is in direct danger-""Enough! Both of you! Ireleth send a detachment to Riverwood at once. Proventus get back to work. I thank you two for bringing this news to my attention. Come with me my court wizard has been looking into these rumors of dragons."

Claudia and I share a glance, definitely more than rumors. "Farengar I found you some people to help you with your research. Just fill them in on the information." The Jarl leaves us with the wizard, "So the Jarl thinks you two can be of help to me perhaps, perhaps-""Just cut to the chase and tell us what we need to do." The only reason I didn't interrupt was because I had zoned out but I guess Claudia didn't. "I need you to go into Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve a stone tablet. Simplicity itself."Claudia and I leave Dragonsreach, "So should we go now or tomorrow after some training or something?" Personally I think, "We should set out tomorrow after we've had some drinks tonight." Luckily for me I don't get drunk easily so I won't do anything stupid tonight in theory.


	10. Party time!

_"To _our newest Companion who has somehow survived a day with us!" Farkas seems to always be able to make anyone laugh, "I'm a Khajiit of course I'm still alive!" Tovar of course has to make things interesting, "Hey can't most Khajiits sing? How about you sing something?" "I really don't think that's a good idea…" "Come on Shabhira." "You won't embarrass yourself." "Okay, okay. How about a song called who knew?" "Sing it!" This may or may not end badly for me.

"You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew?"

"See I told you, you wouldn't embarrass yourself." "Okay you were right this one time." After I sing everyone gets really drunk and Farkas keeps on trying to convince me to dance, "Farkas I don't dance." "Come on it will be fun." "No I don't dance." He does eventually give up and I spy Vilkas being Mr. Grumpy and Antisocial. "Hey do you not like big 'celebrations'?" he just glares at me, "Why would you care? You're just a cat."

I sit next to him, "Yes I am a cat and you're a Nord both of us are kind of screwed race wise. I care because I want to be friends and I think we got off to a bad start. I want to start over. I'm Shabhira and you are?" I hold out my hand, "Whelp you need to get one thing straight I don't care that you've impressed the others and I don't want to be friends. You can barely fight." I lower my hand, "Is that a challenge wolf boy? Why don't we take this outside?"

Everything gets quite as we walk outside and of course everyone follows us out, "No weapons, no magic and no crying. Got that?" I almost never respond with words and this time my response is a swipe at his head that he ducks. We back up and circle each other watching for anything that would suggest a punch. Wolf boy makes the first real move and barely glances off my jaw. I growl and punch him in the gut causing him to momentarily step back but he goes for my head again. When fighting I always move, I don't try to hit I avoid attacks until I tire the person out.

Vilkas just tries to hit me in any way possible. He goes for my head and my stomach probably trying to wind me. I duck low to the ground and kick his feet out from underneath him. He guts up quickly though and I sidestep his tack attempt, and grab one of his arms then twist it behind his back, "Just yield and I won't have to hurt you." This only makes him struggle more, "I'll never yield to a cat." I twist his arm up higher, "Argh! Fine I yield." I throw him away from me then go back inside. I head down the stairs and pass out in an empty bed.


	11. Killing my family

The Call Gavin Dunne 2013

Echoes from the west  
Great hammers will fall  
Under high rocks all will  
Answer the call

Bring us your arms  
Pariahs of yore  
All faces turn now to war  
Exiles of the ash

Stare through crimson glow  
Guards of the north  
Sing their songs of the snow

Bring us the breath  
Of the marshes and rain  
Courage is rising again!

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call

Pride of Summer's shores  
Guide the voices of kings  
Children of bark  
They will tighten their strings

Bring us the wits  
Of the warm southern sands  
Clouds over all of the lands

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call

White gold  
Burning sky  
(For the souls of the lost)  
Purify

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call

_"They must all die Ocheeva, Teinaava, Mraj-dar, Talendril, Gogron, Antoinetta Marie, and Vicente Valtieri. The right of Purification must be complete. Take Shadowmere as your mount." I bow to Lucien, "Your will is my command my Speaker." I leave the fort and head to the Sanctuary. The first person I find is Vicente, "Hello Sister. Is something on your mind?" "This one cannot say. Although she wonders if Brother vampire will turn her." "Are you sure Shabhira? Once I turn you, you cannot go back." "This one is sure." _

_"All right Sister go to sleep and I will turn you." He leaves the room and I lay down on the stone he calls a bed. "Still can't sleep?" I've been tossing and turning for hours, "Yep." He sits next to me, "You know you can be awake it's just er… easier if your asleep." I smack him on the back of his head, "This one has been tossing and turning for hours and the vampire just decides to tell her now!? By Sithis what is wrong with you man?"_

_"Was it completely necessary to hit me?" "Yes, yes it was." I scoot closer to him and tilt my head to the side a bit. "No moving, I don't want to hurt you." "By Sithis Vicente! Just turn me already!" I might have been just a bit too quick to ask him to turn me because his fangs sink into my neck, and I let out a gasp of pain. I try to scoot away from the pain but he's holding me so I can't move. It feels like fire in my veins and a thousand knives cutting me apart from the inside. "I'm sorry Sister it will be over soon."_

_I see the soft glow of healing magic, and I feel warm and sleepy. "Just go to sleep and it will be all over." His voice sounds very far away and my vision swims and blurs the last thing I see before fading into oblivion is red eyes with a small echo of life and long white fangs. I wake up with a massive headache and not much of a memory of what happened last night. At least I think it was last night._

_I look down at my fur and let out a small sigh. My fur, which was once the darkest ebony, is now white as the snow of Skyrim. I pull out a mirror and look at my new self. My fur is snow white, my eyes are blood red, and my fangs peek out slightly from my lips. My war paint has come off, and I make a decision, I take black war paint and put a handprint on my arm then draw the symbol for the thieves on the inside of my wrist. I bring the paint up to my face and hesitate for a moment then make my mark._

_The paint starts in the right corner of my right eye and swirls up above it, and in the left corner of my eye the paint goes down curving down just a few inches below my eye. The last thing I do is cast a spell that will make the paint permanent, at least until I take off the spell. I go find my family._

_My first victim is Antoinetta, I find her near the entry way and kill her quickly, "Why Sister?" "I do what I must to protect my family." I leave her in a pool of blood and find Gogron in the training room with M'raaj-Dar__;__ I quickly send an arrow through them both. I find Teinaava in his room and quickly slash his throat and as I turn to leave I see Ocheeva standing in the doorway and before she can react I have already shot her. Next is the little elf Telaendril asleep in her bed and dead in a moment._

_The last person is the one I have been dreading; Vicente. When I go into his room he is seated cross-legged on his bed with his sword next to him, "I have been awaiting you Sister. Before you kill me may I ask why you are doing this?" I have the Blade of Woe out and take a step closer, "I am doing this for the safety of my family." He practically growls, "As am I." in an instant he is on his feet and I barely avoid the slash of his sword. I can see the look of complete hatred in his eyes and am momentarily shocked but bring the blade up and around aiming for his stomach. He narrowly avoids it and goes for my head but I quickly parry and disarm him._

_"Sister, do not do this." I do not falter as I lift my blade and strike down my brother, "I shall follow my destiny no matter where it takes me." I leave the sanctuary to report back to my Speaker. "You have done well child, very well. From now on you shall receive your contracts from dead drops and will not come back here unless I summon you. Understood?" I bow low to the ground, "Yes my Speaker." He waves me away, "Go now and do not return to this place. Keep Shadowmere she has helped me many times in my time."_

_I return to the sanctuary to awaken my family. Everyone is confused at first but then I explain that I used Languorwine poison which mimics the effects of death. I go into Vicente's room to revive him. _


	12. strike me down for my sins

_**I had to redo these few chapters.**_

_When I revive him he leaps up and slams me into the wall knocking my breath out he has his arm across my throat and is slowly pressing down harder and harder then stops, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now! You betrayed us!" I'm clawing at his arm, "Vicente… please I … was… trying to help…. Lucien he…he ordered me to… kill you….Please… I…I can't… breathe!" He eases up slightly but his face is still close to mine and I can see hate and betrayal in his eyes. We stand like this for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes. _

_He pulls his arm away but places his blade against my neck nicking my skin, "Why should I believe you? If you speak the truth that means you disobeyed a direct order from Lucien. I should kill you for that." His words cut me deeper than any blade, I can feel tears sting in the corners of my eyes, "I'm sorry. I should not have disobeyed the Brotherhood," I turn to smoke to escape his grasp then kneel on the ground baring my neck, "Strike me down for disobeying my Family. I deserve it." I close my eyes and wait for the blow._

**_I had to torture you._**


	13. not my fault

_**I had to redo these few chapters.**_

_After a few moments I open my eyes and Vicente has his back turned he is shaking as if he is crying, "Brother?" "I-I-I can't do it. I should be able to strike you down but I can't." I get to my feet and touch his shoulder lightly, "Brother Dearest it is alright. I will leave and it will be as if I never existed." I encircle his neck with my arms, "Sister please do not leave. You are the best thing that happened to this sanctuary." I kiss his cheek lightly, "Then I will stay here with you forever." He turns and hugs me tight, "You are like the sister and daughter I never had. Stay here forever…"_

_Forever… forever… forever. _I sit up in my bed as that cursed word whispers in my mind. _Forever, you promised him._ "Yeah well I had to go all right." _Yet you told him you would stay forever and be his daughter. You said you never break a promise. "Shut up! It's not my fault I couldn't stay!" _ I collapse on the bed crying into the pillow, ""It's not my fault… not my fault."


	14. onwards to destiny!

_**Hello my minions I just wanted to tell you I'm alive. *creepy voice, crazy eyes* or am I? **_

_**I also want to say thank you to the 1,310 people who have read this story although why the heck have only FIVE PEOPLE REVIEWED?!**_

_** Whoever reviews will be spared when I take over the world and shall become my slaves. the rest of you shall perish.**_

I eventually pull myself together, slip on my armor and head upstairs. "Where are you going Prisoner?" I cringe, I don't really want to talk to Farkas right now, "Nowhere I just need some alone time right now." He comes up to me and touches my shoulder, "Are you alright Shabhira? You seem rather sad. We heard you last night you were thrashing around and yelling, gave us quite a fright. You actually broke one of Aela's ribs when she tried to get you up." "Oh I'm sorry I have nightmares sometimes." He looks concerned, "It seemed like it was more than a nightmare. You're positive you're okay? You can come talk to me if you like, I'm not good with words but I know how to listen." I feel touched that he is genuinely concerned, "It's okay I just need some time to sort things out okay wolf-boy?" I ruffle his hair and he laughs, "Okay just stay out of trouble crazy cat."

A faint smile touches my lips and I head outside. The first thing I notice is the sun. I haven't feed for a while and the sun oh how it burns! I pull my hood down low and accidentally bump into Claudia, "Hey Shabhira. Are you okay," she leans in closer, "when's the last time you fed?" "It's been a while maybe a week or so. Normally I'm okay going longer." "Do you want me to come with you wherever you're going?" I shake my head, "No I need to be alone for now." I walk away leaving behind another concerned human, and eventually leave the city. I wander around outside of the city thinking about the Companions. They don't smell human or at least the Circle doesn't, they smell feral and very familiar but I just can't place it.

I wander around aimlessly for a while and feed off of a small rabbit. I prefer human blood but animal blood works just as well. Eventually I return to Jorrvaskr around three. The first person I meet is Vilkas who looks as if he has been waiting for me, "Where have you been _cat_?" He says this last word with a sneer of disgust. I cross my arms and match his glare, "Why does it matter where I've been? I don't need to tell you anything." I can see this is making him angry and he practically growls, "I am one of the members of the Circle and you will show me respect." I step closer to him and am now only a few inches away, I hiss in his ear, "I do not care who you are but I give respect to those who deserve it not those who demand it."

I turn sharply on my heel and go find Claudia to ask her to come with me to Bleak Falls Barrow today. "Hey Claudia! Want to come with me to the Barrow?" She glances up from sharpening her ancient sword, "Sure I can come. This place is near Riverwood right?" I give a nod of affirmation, "You seem in a much better mood now Pris. Let's set out."


	15. a message to my slaves

_**This is just a note my internet is down so I won't be writing very much for awhile. Thank you to the weirdoes who have reviewed you shall all be spared and be my slaves when I take over the world. Unless you displease me then I will end you slowly and painfully. I shall be back soon. Remember eyes everywhere.**_


End file.
